En théorie
by choox
Summary: Les pensées d'une élève de Poudlard qui se pose beaucoup de questions et qui fait de nombreuses constatations... et qui vous en fait part: Julia Marbet, ses amis, ses amours, ses emmerdes! [complete] epilogue!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Tout est écrit grâce à JK Rowling qui a su nous inspirer...

Résumé: Suivons les pensées d'une élève de Poudlard... qui se pose beaucoup de questions existencielles! trop?

-QUOI? Mais t'es complètement à côté de la plaque ma chérie!

Et oui… et le pire, c'est que j'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais que voulez vous que j'y fasse, c'est pas le genre de chose que l'on contrôle ! Récapitulons : moi, Julia Marbet, charmante élève en 6e année à Poudlard, je deviens folle !

Poudlard, collège Poudlard, très exactement, école de sorcellerie, située… euh… quelque part en Ecosse… En théorie, cet établissement est un endroit idyllique. Créé par quatre sorciers aux pouvoirs immenses, il a pour ambition de rassembler des jeunes gens dotés de pouvoirs magique, pour leur apprendre à les contrôler et à les utiliser à bon escient, mais aussi sûrement pour y apprendre un peu la vie. Des quatre sorciers sont restées quatre maisons : Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Gryffondor, chacune requérant des qualités tout à fait différentes, mais, évidemment, sur un parfait pied d'égalité… en théorie tout du moins. Elles sont dirigées par quatre professeurs qui se doivent d'être impartiaux : il n'est jamais question de favoriser sa propre maison ! L'ambiance générale dans l'école n'a donc AUCUNE raison d'être mauvaise : les élèves sont censés travailler ensemble dans la plus grande harmonie, chacun mettant au service de ses camarades ses aptitudes. Aucune hiérarchie au sein des élèves, cela va de soi, mis à part, peut-être les préfets qui sont chargés d'encadrer leur condisciples, ce qui leur apprend le sens des responsabilités, et les plus âgés accueillent les nouveaux élèves avec toute l'amitié qu'ils ont reçu lors de leur première rentrée. Quant aux uniformes, ils sont obligatoires pour ne pas distinguer les élèves selon leur richesse. Mais rassurez-vous, il y a des moyens d'exprimer ses opinions, ses préférences, ses différences : sont proposés aux élèves de nombreuses activités, un certains nombres de clubs (Bavboules, etc.) et il est également possible d'intégrer une équipe scolaire de quidditch, le sport des sorciers par excellence : pas de mauvais esprit sur le terrain ou dans les gradins… Le sport est un merveilleux moyen de s'épanouir…

Voilà tout ce que l'on aurait pu lire sur un tract qui vanterait les innombrables avantages que présente Poudlard pour de jeunes sorciers tels que nous. Ajoutez à cela un cadre magnifique : un grand château et un immense parc, et vous avez une école parfaite… presque aussi simple qu'une potion… En théorie, je ne devrais donc avoir aucun doute concernant ma santé mentale.

Seulement voilà, l'expérience est bien différente la pratique, et donnent parfois (souvent !) des résultats bien différents… Et Poudlard en est un exemple flagrant.

Et oui… qu'est devenue l'amitié qu'entretenaient les fondateurs de l'école ? Ils étaient probablement trop différents, et n'avaient pas les mêmes valeurs… Serpentard a foutu le camp, laissant les trois autres en plan ! (oh, ça rime !), et cela a eu des répercussion jusqu'à notre époque. En effet, on peut dire que Serpentard est une maison… à part : en général, les serpentard détestent les élèves des trois autres écoles, et c'est tout à fait réciproque… ah la jalousie…. Je m'égare ! Et même parmi les trois écoles restantes, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que Gryffondor est la plus réputée. Au final, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle (comme par hasard, dont les fondateurs sont des fondatrices, que voulez vous, on ne se refait pas !) sont reléguées… enfin, il ne faut pas que j'exagère, ils sont loin d'être de simples figurants à l'école, mais bon, les parents en sont moins fiers… (Quoique… Serdaigle…). En fait, Poufsouffle est considérée comme la maison héritant du 'reste', ceux qui n'entrent nulle part ailleurs, et j'estime c'est un peu (beaucoup) abuser ! Il existe donc concurrence et même rivalités entre les maisons pour montrer que la sienne est la meilleure, et cela a des conséquences sur le corps professoral : prenez Rogue, par exemple : j'adore les potions… mais on ne peut pas nier qu'il soit détestable avec les gryffondors tout ça parce qu'il est directeur de Serpentard. Les autres sont en général objectifs mais ce n'est pas non plus pour rien qu'ils s'habillent aux couleurs de leur maison (mention spéciale pour Mc Go : elle ne porte presque que du noir !). Et les chamailleries quotidiennes entre les profs ne sont rien comparées aux rixes auxquelles s'adonnent les élèves : ne passez jamais dans un couloir où se croisent un serpentard et un gryffondor un peu mal lunés.

-Dégage de mon chemin.

-Pourquoi je me bougerais pour toi ? Tu m'obstrues le couloir.

-C'est plutôt toi et tes chevilles de gryffondor qui enflent à vue d'œil !

-T'as un problème avec les gryffondors ?!

Et c'est parti… La plupart du temps, ils n'en viennent pas aux baguettes, surtout que la magie est interdite dans les couloirs entre les cours… Mais malgré les interventions répétitives de notre concierge bien aimé et de son adorable chatte, la célèbre Miss Teigne (tout cela est parfaitement ironique, bien entendu), on a déjà eu des cas intéressants ! Pas plus tard qu'il y deux semaines, Sarah s'est retrouvée avec un nez long d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres décoré de taches bleues et argentées parce qu'elle avait bousculé une serdaigle de 7e année (allez savoir ce que Flitwick apprend aux élèves de sa maison !). D'autant plus que Sarah n'est comme moi qu'en 5e année, et ça fait une grande différence. A part les préfets qui essayent d'assumer leurs rôles, quand ils n'enlèvent pas des points à tout bout de champ, les vieux martyrisent les plus jeunes, n'hésitant surtout pas à leur faire du chantage. Après tout, chacun son tour de se faire bizuter. Certains sont pourtant injustement épargnés, car ils sont plus influents : le petit Malefoy par exemple, qui n'est pourtant qu'en première année, n'a aucune difficulté pour se faire respecter par tous (ceux de sa maison en tout cas). Et les uniformes ne sont d'aucune utilité contre ça : il y aura toujours des capes plus ou moins usées, des filles pour raccourcir leur jupe, des garçons pour tomber la cravate, et l'on n'y peut rien. Il faut tout de même préciser que ces vêtements imposés sont loin d'être sexy ! Même les tenues de quidditch sont plus seyantes ! Tout dépend de celui qui le porte, en fait… Ahem… Non mais c'est vrai, vous verriez Percy Weasley là-dedans ? Son dernier petit frère lui-même le porterait mieux, malgré le fait qu'il ne soit qu'en première année. Enfin, personne n'a la classe de Dubois.

Dubois, source de tous mes problèmes, tous mes doutes, toutes les réflexions dont je viens de vous faire part. Pourquoi ? oh, cela tient en quelques mots, et vous l'aurez deviné : je suis élève à Serpentard. Ca casse tout. Quoi ? Vous pensiez que tous les serpentards revendiquaient le fait que leur maison soit à part. Faites attention, ça me vexe : tous les serpentards ne sont pas d'insupportables arrogants (non, il y a aussi de nombreux gryffondors dans ce cas !), intolérants, etc. Mais bon, je m'imagine mal autre part, Serdaigle peut-être mais je n'ai pas leur self control, leur calme, leur patience…

Revenons à Dubois… Je ne veux pas me la jouer à la Roméo et Juliette, mais c'est un peu ça. Quoique non, parce que Olivier n'en n'a rien à faire de moi. Pour lui, ne serait-ce que parler de façon civilisée avec un serpentard est tout simplement inenvisageable. Normal, en même temps, il est l'admirable capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor, et a pour homologue serpentard Marcus, qui n'est pas la tolérance incarnée en ce qui concerne les lions, et qui en devient de plus en plus dangereux…

Mais aujourd'hui c'est décidé, je vais faire bouger les choses, malgré les gémissements de Sarah. Qui a dit qu'un amour Gryffondor/ Serpentard était impossibles ? (Tout le monde... Je sais !) Euh… là je me prends un peu la tête. Tout ça pour dire que je tente une approche décisive : s'il m'envoie chier, c'est irrévocable, je laisse tomber mes idées révolutionnaires.

En fait, je suis carrément suicidaire, bien que simplement postée devant les vestiaires de Gryffondor : si je suis repérée par un gryffondor que je connais, je risque de passer un mauvais quart d'heure, et si c'est un serpentard qui m'identifie, et bien je suis purement reniée par ma propre maison.

Le petit Potter ne m'a pas reconnu, mais il m'a regardé bizarrement…. Les trois poursuiveuses sont passées sans me voir. Puis sont arrivés les jumeaux Weasley… et là, c'était terminé. Je me suis reçue en pleine tête une substance non déterminée, visqueuse et qui puait, puis je me suis sentie partir dans les airs (pourquoi apprend-on le Wingardium Leviosa dès la première année ?! en trois ans, ils ont eu le temps de le peaufiner !), et atterrir dans un buisson quelques mètres plus loin. Tout cela en l'espace de quelques secondes, j'étais sonnée : depuis quand les troisième année battent-ils les cinquième année ? Oui, je n'avais pas ma baguette dans la main, non, je ne m'attendais pas à ça… J'avais pourtant bien plié ma cape pour ne pas qu'on puisse voir le blason de ma maison, cousu sur la poitrine.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Olivier ! Mon sauveur !

-Rien, une espionne serpentarde encore moins douée que les autres, elle avait oublié d'enlever sa cravate !

Ma cravaaate… Mais quelle idiote !

-La routine habituelle ! Allez on la laisse là, on rentre au château ? et merci à ma garde rapprochée !

-Pas de quoi, cap'tain !

Quelle bande d'enfoirés ces gryffondors !!

Maintenant the question is: voulez vous une suite ou pas? En théorie ;-), je n'en n'ai pas... mais si ça vous dit, ça me dit!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Lily-Puce** et **Estelwing** pour leur review, ça fait super plaisir…

Donc, je poste un deuxième chapitre : Julia, la suite : toujours serpentarde, toujours bavant sur Olivier, se faisant toujours autant de réflexions, un peu moins philosophiques cette fois…

J'oubliais: j'ai fait une faute de frappe: Julia n'est pas en 5e année, comme Olivier, mais en 6e année... Sinon, Olivier la connaitrait déjà en tant que serpentarde!

En théorie, je dois admettre que c'est la fin… La fin du monde est proche ! On va tous crever !! (ndla : merci AlexJ, de qui je me suis directement inspirée…). OK. Je me calme. Je me tais. Je réfléchis.

Réflexion intense.

Bon, faudrait peut-être que je commence par me dégager de là… Ce serait un bon début.

Un coup d'œil à droite, un coup d'œil à gauche. Bien, je vais pouvoir rentrer discrètement. Parce que si l'on me trouve près du stade, on risque de me poser des ques…

-Julia ?

…tions. Bouse.

-Marcus ? Comment ça va ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? L'entraînement des gryffondors vient de finir et l'endroit grouille de leurs supporters et supportrices.

-Moi aussi, ça va, merci. Et bien, je, euh…

Vite, trouver quelque chose de plausible.

-… cherchais une plante spéciale pour les potions !

-Ah… d'accord. Tu veux venir nous voir jouer ? Ca vaut le coup, tu sais, on a mis au point une super technique pour le prochain match.

-Euh… merci Marcus, mais… je l'ai pas encore trouvée cette foutue plante !

Grand sourire… CA PASSE !!

-Bon, benh… si tu as le temps, passe quand même.

-Bien sûr

Bon, il dégage rejoindre ses joueurs ? Ce n'est pas que je commence à avoir une crampe, mais je risque de garder ce sourire con toute ma vie si je ne détends pas les muscles faciaux immédiatement.

-Bon, salut Marcus, jouez bien !

Demi tour… droite ! Je retourne dans la verdure… C'est pas tout ça, il faut que je reste un rien crédible. C'est bon ? Il est rentré ? Alors, cueillons une quelconque fleur, juste au cas où…

Je rentre donc bredouille au château. Sarah me saute dessus.

-Alors, alors ?

-Pff niet !

-Ah, ok. Tant mieux. Euh… C'est quoi cette fleur jaunasse ?

-Ca rien ? Une esquive de ce cher Marcus ?

-Il t'a offert CA ?

-Non, merci, on n'en est pas encore là !! Horreur !

-Mouais… bon alors, tu laisses tomber ?

-Bah…

-Yessss!! Ma Juju redevient elle-même !

C'est ça, tu rêves ma grande ! Je retenterai le coup ! Ouii je sais, c'est pas bien de ne pas tenir ses promesses et de mentir à ses amis… M'enfin… Le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! Si, si je vous assure. Malgré ce cuisant échec, je suis plus que jamais déterminée à combattre les obstacles qui se dresseront sur mon chemin vers la tolérance inter-maison, qui passe évidemment par l'approche d'Olivier ! Julia part en croisade : J'ai perdu une bataille, pas la guerre !!

Ne nous emballons pas… Je reste simplement une élève de 16ans de Serpentard, maison de Poudlard la plus détestée… Je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin. Mais bon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-Julia, tu viens dîner ?

-J'arrive, j'arrive !

Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'étais la princesse charmante qui venait secourir Olivier, prisonnier d'une fleur jaune immense. Et au moment où j'étais arrivée tout en haut, après avoir grimpé, ce n'était pas Olivier, mais Marcus qui me sautait dans les bras. Génial…

Il est donc 7h05 et je suis réveillée. Encore un 25minutes de répit avant d'attaquer la journée. Je me lève et regarde par la fenêtre. Le soleil a un peu de mal à se lever ce matin, un peu comme tout le monde. Enfin non, pas tout le monde puisque je suis debout et file sous la douche. Pour une fois, Sarah ne rouspètera pas après moi.

Enfin, il ne faudrait pas que je m'attarde trop quand même (elle remue!)

Une fois sortie de la douche et habillée, je m'immobilise un instant devant la glace. Bon, je ne suis pas un canon, mais je suis jolie, non ? Allez dites-moi ? Non mais si vous me trouvez moche, vous inquiétez pas je vais pas vous lancer un sort ! Oh ! C'est gentil. Oui, j'ai toujours eu les cheveux blonds. Mes yeux verts ? Je les tiens de mon père…

Euh… Faut que je m'arrête, je suis en train de me parler à moi-même et de faire des mines devant le miroir. Sarah a raison, faudrait peut-être que je vois un psy ! Tiens, la voilà qui commence à cogner à la porte : je sors, je sors…

-Je vais déjeuner, OK ?

-C'est ça m'attends pas surtout ! Non je déconne, vas-y. De toute façon, à la vitesse à laquelle tu manges…

-Fous toi de moi !

Mais je descend quand même : elle a raison, je mange trèèèèèès lentement ! Et ce matin, je suis vraiment en avance. En fait, je suis carrément la première dans la grande salle. J'ai l'air un peu paumée, je vous l'accorde… Alors je me dépêche pour une fois, et j'ai rapidement fini. Les étudiants commencent à prendre place, et moi, je retourne dans ma chambre. Et qui faut-il que je croise dans le hall ? Olivier, of course. Mon beau capitaine… Il a l'air tout endormi… Euh… bouton ON : je suis plantée au milieu de la pièce avec un sourire niais collé sur la figure. En avaaaant, marche direction : mon dortoir. Où je ne tarde pas à m'étaler sur le lit… Il faut que je me reprenne. C'est pas tout de baver devant lui, discrètement la plupart du temps, il faut que je réussisse à l'aborder…

Un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps (que croyez vous, je suis très organisée !) : cet après-midi, il a deux heures sans cours. Moi aussi. Hin, hin, hin !

Mais l'après midi venu se pose une question relativement importante : où est-il ? Where is he ? Dònde està ? etc. Il a ses BUSE à la fin de l'année, j'espérais donc le trouver à la bibliothèque… Faut pas rêver… A tous les coups, il est dans la salle commune des gryffondors ! Quoique… Peut-être pas après tout.

Il ne fait pas vraiment beau. En fait, il pleut. Bon, ok. Les gens me prennent pour une folle quand je pousse la grande porte d'entrée parce qu'en réalité, c'est une pluie diluvienne qui tombe!

Mais pas question de renoncer !

Je cours, m'abritant sous ma cape, jusqu'au stade : car où se trouve un capitaine digne de ce nom ? En train d'élaborer sur le terrain une nouvelle tactique de jeu. Certes, c'est tiré par les cheveux… J'avoue… C'est ce que j'en ai déduis après quelques temps de filature ! Non… Je ne l'espionne pas en fait. Je me retrouve par hasard à sa suite… Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous avez raison mais chuut, ne le répétez pas !

Bref, me voilà au stade, complètement trempée. Et là, déception totale : la porte est fermée.

14h59-Bilan rapide de la situation :

Je suis mouillée de la tête aux pieds. J'ai froid.

Je suis bloquée devant une porte fermée et je n'ai nulle part pour m'abriter.

Pas d'Olivier en vue.

Conclusion : J'ai autant de chance qu'un elfe de maison !

-Un problème ?

Si c'est Marcus, je vais pas tarder à en avoir un de plus. Je me retourne.

-Euh… non.

Ce n'est pas _du tout _Marcus. D'abord, il n'est pas moche. Ensuite son regard ne dévie pas de mon visage vers le bas. Enfin, c'est un gryffondor…

-En fait, je…

Que dire ?

-Attend, on entre, j'ai la clé.

-Merci… Ce n'est pas de refus !

15h01-Bilan rapide de la situation :

Je suis de plus en plus mouillée et j'ai de plus en plus froid.

Je vais être bloquée au stade avec un gryffondor, sachant que j'ai sur ma cape mon superbe blason vert.

Olivier n'est toujours pas là.

Conclusion : Sniiif… Atchoum !!

Alors ?? Verdict ? Je continue ? Pour me le dire, une petite review serait la bienvenue…


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à Lily-Puce, à Eliza Poufsouffle et à Enoa2 pour leur review: en esperant que cette suite vous plaira...**

**J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à la publier, parce que examen blanc et revisions, et parce que j'en ai écrite une, puis une autre, puis encore un autre (finalement c'est la 3e version!)... Alors j'espere vraiment que vous aimerez... Bref, vous vous en fichez de ma vie... alors voilà la suite et le personnage mystère... :)**

-Merci, dis-je en passant la porte qu'il me tenait galamment.

-Pas de quoi… Tiens, installe-toi là et prend ça.

Encore un peu méfiante, j'attrape la serviette qu'il m'a lancée et roule en boule ma cape trempée en le regardant avec insistance… Peut-être que si je regarde assez fort, je vais pouvoir deviner ce qui s'est connecté, ou non, dans le cerveau de ce gryffondor pour qu'il m'ait gentiment aidé !

-Encore merci… Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Et voilà que je deviens limite agressive, faut que je me calme…

-Quoi donc ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as ouvert la porte et tout le reste… Je ne suis qu'une serpentarde.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, les gryffondors ne sont pas tous des crétins méprisants… comme il me semble que tous les serpentards ne sont pas des teignes ! Tu ne m'as pas agressé, que je sache !

-Tout le monde ne l'aurait pas fait à ta place…

- On va pas faire toute une histoire pour une malheureuse serviette !

- Bah… si ! Enfin, non. Dis moi, comment tu es arrivé là ?

-C'est tout simple, j'ai vu une princesse en détresse, je suis venu la secourir, comme aurait fait tout mec qui se respecte ! Et toi ?

-Bah justement… Je cherchais mon prince charmant !

-La mare aux crapauds se trouve de l'autre côté du parc !

Il attrape alors un seau et une serpillière dans un placard.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Et bien, je suis tout de même ici dans un but bien précis…

-C'est-à-dire ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret…

-Comment dire… Mc Go n'a pas apprécié que mon livre vole à l'autre bout de la salle. J'avais fait attention pourtant : c'était un livre de potions !

-Et que faisait ton livre dans les air, demandais-je alors : ce type commence à bien m'intriguer, mais surtout m'amuser !

-Il voulait atterrir sur la tête d'un ami… Mc Gonagall n'est pas sensible à l'amitié !

-Ah… donc tu as écopé d'une serpillière.

-Exact. Et toi alors, quelle est ta bonne réponse à la question : que faisais tu là ?

Pfff. J'aime pas mentir aux gens que j'apprécie ou en l'occurrence que je commence à apprécier… Sarah pour Olivier est une exception : c'est pour mes oreilles et sa salive ! De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien qu'elle le sache. Bref, ah oui : il attend une réponse. Alors on va faire dans l'original.

-En fait, je cherchais une plante pour les potions.

-Pouah, c'est pas moi qui ferai des heures sup' de potion !

-Moi non plus.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Je me retourne en un éclair.

-Olivier, t'as pas honte de faire peur aux jeunes demoiselles ?

Oh, pas de familiarité, je suis plus vieille que vous deux ! Mais bon, je me tais quand même parce que Olivier monopolise mon attention.

-Ah, je suis désolé… Johanna a l'habitude… je pensais que c'était elle.

-Non, ma chérie a préféré la compagnie des livres à celle d'un homme de ménage… au fait, je me rends compte que je ne t'ai même pas demandé ton prénom !

-Je m'appelle Julia.

Si je ne suis pas très bavarde, c'est surtout parce que je me concentre à ne pas sourire bêtement et à ne pas le regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit !

-Bon, les gens, je vais bosser.

Bosser ?

-Ca, ça signifie qu'il va réfléchir à un plan Z pour son prochain match, au cas où les 25 précédents ne marcheraient pas ! Moi c'est William, me renseigne-t-il en faisant une courbette, la main appuyée sur son balai.

-On sait jamais ! Lance Olivier en disparaissant dans le bureau de Bibine.

-Il y a là son joujou : une maquette d'un stade avec des figurines animées pour élaborer ses tactiques.

-Je vois…

-Non, à mon avis tu ne peux pas voir. Il y passe 85 de son temps libre, si ce n'est plus. Et le reste du temps, il en parle. Ah j'oubliais : il ne faut pas négliger 0,5 réservé au boulot. Mais juste les Sortilèges, parce que c'est ce qu'il fait le mieux après le quidditch !

- C'est drôle, ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça… Il a vraiment l'air passionné.

-Si ce n'était que ça… enfin bon… nous, on a laissé tomber.

-Euh… c'est-à-dire ?

-C'est-à-dire qu'à la fin de l'année, on ne passe pas la matière « quidditch » aux BUSEs, mais essaye donc de lui expliquer… Le pire, tiens, c'est en potions… pas étonnant, puisque le prof est Rogue. Enfin, tu es serpentarde, tu peux pas comprendre…

-Je t'assure que je peux comprendre. A ce propos, merci de ne rien lui avoir dit.

-Oh, c'est rien, ça aurait été bête qu'il fasse du pâté de Julia… Euh… avec du sang partout, j'aurais eu du mal à récupérer le vestiaire…

-D'accord… Message reçu cinq sur cinq !

-En même temps, on a vu ce que devenait une groupie serpentarde : groupie, il t'ignore, serpentard, il t'étripe alors t'as peut-être une chance entre les deux extrêmes.

-Pardon ?

-Bon, Olivier est aveugle quand il est plongé dans ses idées quidditcheuses, c'est définitivement prouvé. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous et…

-Si j'ai bien compris… et j'espère pas, tu est en train d'émettre l'hypothèse que moi, une serpentarde, je…

-Une serpentarde qui n'a pas insulté deux gryffondors et qui a même eu une conversation jusqu'à maintenant civilisée avec l'un d'entre eux… Tu vois, je ne serais pas étonné que tu voues une grande admiration à Olivier…

-Je reprends donc : j'ai bien cru comprendre par deux fois que tu insinues que…

-Tu es écarlate !

-Je suis énervée !

-Menteuse. Bon, ma chère, tu rentres dans ce bureau toute seule ou je t'y envoie ?

-Ah, non merci, j'ai déjà testé le Wingardium Leviosa made in gryffondor, et je m'en passerait bien.

-Comment ça ?

Ouh… il a raison, je dois être rouge comme un souaffle !

-Nooon, ne me dis pas que tu es tombée sur la garde rapprochée de Dubois !! Tu es plus atteinte que ce que je pensais !

- Même pas vrai !!

-Bon, Julia, je croyais que tu étais plus mature que les spécimens blonds serpentards que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de croiser dans les couloirs de Poudlard. J'ai dû me tromper… Alors tu peux retourner sous la pluie.

Il touche deux points sensibles : je n'aime pas DU TOUT être comparée à ce genre de filles, et je n'ai aucune envie de me reprendre une douche alors que je suis à peine sèche.

-Où est le piège ?

-Tu n'as rien à y perdre. Tu as même beaucoup à gagner : Olivier peut sûrement être adorable avec sa petite amie !

-Sûrement ?

-Euh, ça devrait plutôt te rassurer que je ne puisse pas te le dire, non ?

-OK. Et en quoi, toi tu es pour ?

-Quelqu'un d'autre devrait supporter les discours de Olivier. Au passage, tu viens d'avouer que tu accepte mon idée et que tu n'es pas contre. Ah, l'amour !

-Crétin !

Je le regarde dans les yeux. Il n'a pas le regard de quelqu'un qui essaye de piéger.

-Je suis sérieux. Ce sera bénéfique à tous, surtout si au passage, tu pouvais lui ouvrir l'esprit.

Je respire un bon coup. Il a raison : de toute façon, j'étais venue pour ça, non ? Et puis, sans le savoir, il m'a trouvé un vrai prétexte pour aller le trouver.

-Coucou !

Il lève la tête vers moi. Waouh ! Première étape réussie.

-Je peux faire quelque chose ?

Petit sourire (craquant : était-il indispensable de le préciser ?).

-Euh… je ne pense pas…

-Tu sais, je ne pensais pas ça de toi en te voyant tout à l'heure, mais si tu fais partie du fan club de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor…

-(tu pensais quoi de moi en me voyant tout à l'heure ?) Pas vraiment, non… Oh, vous jouez très bien, mais… non.

-Où est le piège ? Tu n'es pas une espionne à la solde des serpentards ?

-Je… Quoi ?

-Non, tu as l'air plutôt sympathique, plutôt simple, pas trop arrogante…

Trop aimable le Dubois. Je dois prendre ça comment ? D'un côté il vient de me complimenter, mais bon, il vient aussi de me faire une démonstration de ce que j'abhorre : les préjugés. William a raison (une fois de plus) : il y a du pain sur la planche !

-Si je puis me permettre…

-Oui ?

Ahhh je fonds… pourquoi faut-il que je sois si sensible à un tel sourire ? Non, en fait n'importe qui fondrait à ma place !

-Non, rien. Je me demandais… Euh… Je peux m'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr.

Il me fait une place sur une chaise sur laquelle était empilée une pile de quidditch-hebdo.

-Donc, si tu n'es pas là pour une photo avec moi, et j'en suis bien content, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ?

-D'abord, je ne voulais pas te déranger en pleine réflexion…

Moi ? Faire de l'ironie ? Non, je n'oserais pas avec lui….

-Et… Tu es en cinquième année, non ?

C'est ça ma cocotte, fais genre tu n'es pas au courant et prends ton air le plus angélique… Tu joues gros cette fois !

-C'est ça…

-Et les BUSEs, tout ça, ça se prépare bien ?

-WILLIAM ?

Cramés !! On entend la voix de William en arrière plan : « je n'y suis pour rien, elle est entrée de son plein gré dans ton antre, c'est elle qui doit en subir les conséquences, j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher. »

-Bien sûr… Qu'as-t-il fait comme chantage ?

-Tu sais, si je n'avais pas voulu, je ne serais pas entrée… et donc…

-Donc ?

-Donc, si tu veux, je peux t'aider un peu en potions… j'ai cru comprendre que c'était pas trop ton fort.

-T'as dû aussi entendre, que je n'étais pas trop pour faire des heures sup'…

-Je comprends…

Là, c'est le moment où je me compose un visage déçu, mais pas trop, pour pas lui montrer que je morfonds.

-Bah tant pis, je te déranges pas plus longtemps. Salut !

Je me lève et m'apprête à sortir quand…

-Julia ?

Dubois, pris au piège !

-Tu sais, je ne demande pas mieux, mais je suis vraiment un cas irrécupérable.

-Tu me sous-estimes !

-J'aurais plutôt l'impression de te faire perdre ton temps… Donner des cours à un quelconque élève de 5e année…

-Quelconque ? Pas vraiment

-Ah non ?

Battement de cils : merci Sarah, ça m'aura servi au moins une fois dans la vie.

-Si, en fait t'as raison… Je vais perdre mon temps… Non, sérieusement, je prends ça comme un défi personnel.

-Tu comptes me faire aimer les potions ?

-Euh… je ne suis pas si ambitieuse mais bon…

-Qui sait, tu pourrais être serpentarde dans l'âme !

-Je pourrais… donc, dis moi quand ça t'arrangerait ?

-Par exemple ce soir : j'ai pas d'entraînement de prévu.

Perfect !

-Si tu veux… 21h devant les cachots ?

-21h ? t'as accès aux cachots ?

-Une très bonne note aux BUSEs et une certaine volonté t'ouvrent toutes les portes ! Et les cours, ça devrait aller comme excuse pour ton préfet ?

-Ca devrait, encore faut-il qu'il me croie…

-Là, je peux rien faire… Bon, je dois y aller, je suis désolée, j'ai cours… A ce soir.

Et là, qu'est-ce qui me prend, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je l'embrasse… Sur une joue, bien sûr ! Oh, vous me prenez pour qui ? Chaque chose en son temps.

Et il ne s'est pas reculé. Et il a même souri.

Et je ne vous raconte pas le signe victorieux que m'a fait William quand je suis sortie du bureau. Je suis sûre qu'il a tout écouté à la porte…

**Alors, j'ai eu raison de prendre mon temps pour écrire une suite convenable? un review serait tout à fait appréciée... (à prendre de la même manière que les: on pourra introduire une fonction f(x)... bref, j'arrête de divaguer, ça me réussit pas de reprendre les cours: tout ça pour dire que me laisser une review est fortement conseillé! après, vous en faites ce que vous voulez :P)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à _Eliza Poufsouffle_ et _Enoa2_, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir qu'il y a des gens qui aiment ma fic et qui, en plus... me demandent la suite!! lol. Et merci aussi aux lecteurs anonymes qui laissent une trace de leur passage dans mes stats! Voila la suite... et j'espere que les prochains chapitres ne seront pas aussi longs à venir... Bonne lecture! (derniere chose: j'espere que pour les dialogues c'est pas trop confus, sinon dites le moi!)**

-Euh… Pourrais tu me dire où tu étais ?

-Moi ? Et bien… à la bibliothèque, bien sûr : tu me connais, dès que j'ai une minute de libre j'y cours.

-Sérieusement, pour une fois…

-Devine…

-Le sourire qui est scotché depuis tout à l'heure sur ton visage ne présage rien de bon.

Oups… Je suis si peu discrète ?

-Oui.

Ah, ok, j'ai pensé à voix haute en plus… Faut que je fasse plus attention.

-Alors….

Un ange passe.

-Mais encore ?

-Je suis obligée de te dire ?

-Oui.

-Ahh c'était ça les petites lettres en bas du contrat qui officialisait notre amitié.

-Mais quelle cruche !

Victoire : j'ai détourné la conversation.

-Donc ?

Loupé. Autant être honnête.

-J'ai… vu un garçon, si peut dire ça comme ça.

-Quoi ? Tu as embrassé Marcus ?

Effet immédiat. Je fais semblant de m'évanouir.

-Il embrasse si bien que ça ?

-Sarah !!!

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu penses sérieusement que j'aurais pu sortir avec lui ?

-Bah… pourquoi pas ?

Horreur. Malheur. Je suis trahie.

-Mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

-Tout à fait : je peux même te le répéter.

-Miss Marbet et Dervin.

Synchronisation sur un sourire angélique.

-Oui, professeur ?

-Vous me ferez un devoir supplémentaire sur les différences animagi-métamorphages.

Bouse.

Après cette intervention, je reprends ma conversation avec Sarah à voix plus basse.

-Sarah… tu retires tout de suite ce que tu viens de me dire. Je ne sortirai jamais avec Marcus, t'es complètement folle !

-Miss Marbet, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de l'heure !

Décidément…

°oOo°oOo°

Je suis donc collée la semaine prochaine. Mc Go est à court d'imagination, en ce moment : elle m'a assigné la lourde tache de nettoyer les vestiaires de quidditch. Ils sont si sales que ça ? Enfin, j'ai au moins réussi à esquiver le retour à la charge de Sarah.

Je me rends à salle commune, devoir supplémentaire oblige. J'aurais peut-être dû la mettre au courant que je donnais ce soir un cours particulier à son capitaine, elle aurait sûrement été plus clémente…Attendez, attendez : je donne ce soir un cours particulier au capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Ah… je me le répèterais cent fois…

-Ah, tu es là !

Je me réveille de ma rêverie et mon sourire se réduit quand mes yeux tombent sur ce cher Marcus.

-Marcus…

-Je te cherchais.

Au secours.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, je…

SOS SOS SOS !! Olivier est entré dans mon champ de vision. Il ne faut absolument pas qu'il me voie avec Marcus. Il n'est pas encore mûr pour apprendre que je suis serpentarde. Je tire Marcus par la manche et cherche une issue. Un placard ? Parfait. Cinq secondes plus tard, Olivier passe devant la porte. L'alerte est passée. Ouf. Je me retourne et fais une analyse rapide de la situation. Je suis dans un placard avec Marcus. Il m'a attrapé par la taille. Son visage approche dangereusement du mien.

-STOP !!

Il sursaute et se recule. Je me dégage de ses mains moites.

-Marcus, il y a erreur. Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

-Mais tu…

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Désolée.

Je sors et lui claque la porte au nez pour tomber nez à nez avec…

-Sarah ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fichais dans ce… Marcus ?

Il vient de sortir derrière moi.

-Non, Sarah, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois.

-Julia ! Tu m'avais dit…

-Je ne t'ai rien dit encore, mais il faut qu'on parle. Au revoir Marcus.

Et j'entraîne Sarah loin de ce couloir maudit.

°oOo°oOo°

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sarah est mise au courant. Tant pis, il valait mieux ça que ses sous entendu douteux. J'ai eu droit à des cris, des remontrances, des yeux au ciel, des mines de dégoût, mais bon. C'est fait. Maintenant, il s'agit du verdict. A la question : Julia est-elle une idiote qui a raté sa chance de sortir avec le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard, la réponse est oui. A la question : Julia doit-elle se reprendre et se consoler dans les bras du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, la réponse est oui. A la question : sa meilleure amie va-t-elle l'aider à parvenir à ses fins, la réponse est non. Je fais une mine dépitée.

-Je rigole, Julia, bien sûr que je vais t'aider. Qui laisserait passer une telle occasion ? Et puis, entre nous, Olivier est dix fois mieux que Marcus.

Sans blague.

-Mais quand même, tu exagères… Marcus est prêt à tout pour toi, et tout ce que tu fais, c'est l'envoyer paître.

-Sarah…

-Tu n'es même pas sûre que Olivier viendra.

-Merci de ton soutien. Si c'est ça, je m'en serais bien passée.

-Mais non, le prends pas comme ça !

-Ecoute Sarah. Je n'aime pas Marcus, je ne le supporte pas, je ne peux pas le voir en peinture. Il me dégoûte.

-A ce point là ?

-Pire encore. Et Olivier, ah, Olivier…

-Oui, cette chanson, je la connais…

C'est moi ou elle soupire ?

°oOo°oOo°

20h30. Je tourne en rond dans la chambre. Sarah s'est attelée à son devoir supplémentaire… Mon ventre fait des sauts périlleux… Je ne pourrais pas mieux décrire cette sensation pour le moins étrange et dérangeante qui m'empêche de me concentrer sur ces foutus métamorphages ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que je réalise ce soir le rêve de… pff je dirais au moins la moitié des filles de cette école, à savoir un tête-à-tête avec Olivier Dubois… Olivier…

-Ju' ?

-Olivier…

-Oh ! Julia, tu m'entends ?

Je sors de ma rêverie. Sarah est en train d'essayer d'attirer mon attention par des gestes désespérés…

-Désolée, Sarah, j'étais…

-Dans la lune, sur le balai d'un certain capitaine de quidditch : pas la peine de me faire un dessin.

Je grimace. Je ne me maîtrise pas du tout en ce moment.

-Bref, tout ça pour te dire que moi aussi, j'ai un rencart ce soir, alors je te laisse ma belle.

Elle me prend les mains.

-Julia ?

-Oui ?

-Si tu reviens bredouille, sois sure que tu le regretteras, et pas uniquement parce que tu seras déçue…

-Seraient-ce des menaces ?

-Ca pourrait bien…

-Sarah. Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas peur de toi.

-Tu ne sais pas encore de quoi je suis capable.

-Non, mais toi tu sais très bien à quoi tu t'exposes si tu essayes de me piéger.

-… Non, mais tu sais, faut pas le prendre comme ça Julia…

J'éclate de rire.

-Allez, file… Et ne reviens pas bredouille non plus.

-Dois-je préciser que je ne suis jamais revenue bredouille ?

-Dois-je te rappeler samedi dernier ?

-Pas la peine, cela me revient à l'esprit…

Elle me sourit.

-Bonne soirée !

°oOo°oOo°

21h05 pétante. J'allais pas non plus arriver à l'heure ! Et apparemment lui non plus… Ca y est j'ai compris : il ne savait pas comment refuser, alors il me pose simplement un lapin. Oh l'enfoiré, il va le regretter amèrement… Je suis sure qu'il n'appréciera pas que…

-Julia ?

Sauvé par le gong. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sa voix adoucit mes mœurs…

-Olivier. Tu es venu finalement…

-Bah, disons que mon T au dernier devoir de potion compromet fortement mon taux de réussite aux BUSEs.

T… ? Troll… OK. Je suis effectivement tombé sur un cas, mais j'étais prévenue… Je réalise soudainement que je me tiens dans le hall de Poudlard et qu'à tout instant un serpentard ou un gryffondor me connaissant peut surgir et foutre à l'eau tous mes espoirs. Je l'attrape donc par le bras et l'entraîne vers les cachots sans un mot.

-Ouh la… Où tu m'emmènes ?

Je m'arrête au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres et ouvre une porte.

-Après vous…

-Et la galanterie alors ? Je t'en prie, passe…

Olivier, galant ? on aura tout vu… Finalement, j'ai peut-être raison de m'accrocher comme un Niffleur à lui.

-Euh… on est où ? Je n'avais jamais soupçonné l'existence d'une telle pièce à disposition des élèves !

Je regarde autour de moi. Qu'est ce que cette salle a d'extraordinaire ? Un chaudron, deux pupitres, un plan de travail et une étagère. Ahh, ça doit être l'étagère. Elle est remplie d'ingrédients et d'objets bizarres…

Olivier s'est approché et a attrapé une fiole que je lui prends délicatement des mains et repose.

-Si j'étais toi, je serais plus prudent… Il y a des potions aux effets bizarres ici…

-D'accord.

Je m'assois à un pupitre et lui désigne l'autre en ouvrant le livre que j'ai emporté.

-On commence ?

-Euh… on doit pas bosser les potions ?

-Apprends que si tu ne maîtrises pas la théorie, il n'est même pas envisageable de réussir une potion un peu complexe…

-Ca doit être ça mon problème…

-Probablement… On y va ? On peut commencer par les bases en la matière. Premièrement, les potions les plus simples sur lesquelles tu peux être interrogé : contre les brûlures. Il faut savoir que… Tu veux pas t'asseoir ?

Il es en effet resté debout et me regarde avec un air perdu. Il est trop mignon…

-Julia, explique moi quelque chose avant tout.

Il a posé ses deux mains sur ma table, de part et d'autre des miennes et se penche vers moi en me fixant. Ouh… il est pas un peu trop près ?

**Moi, je dirais non… bien que je sois très jalouse de mon perso… pas vous ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!!! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster... mais c'est pas completement de ma faute refusait de poster la suite mercredi dernier et ce sont les vacances...). Bref, voilà donc la suite... J'aime bien ce chapitre... Bonne lecture et merci à _Enoa2_ et _Eliza Poufsouffle_ pour toutes leurs reviews depuis le début de en théorie!!**

-Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Je vais trop vite c'est ça ?

C'est ça, ma vieille, ça va le déstabiliser…

-Euh… non, pas vraiment quoique…

Gagné !

-Enfin bref. Dis moi, honnêtement bien sûr, ce que tu cherches, ce que tu veux prouver, je sais pas moi !

Là, ses yeux sont à quinze centimètres des miens… C'est moi ou il a grandi depuis tout à l'heure ? Ah, mais il vient de me poser une question ! Vous croyez que c'est facile de se concentrer quand il est aussi près ?

-Excuse moi, tu disais ?

Je passe pas pour une idiote, déjà…

-Et bien, j'ai l'habitude me faire aborder par des hystériques complètement ridicules, par des premières années bégayantes, par des… bref, par toutes sortes de filles mais tu ne rentres dans aucune des catégories.

Je dois prendre ça comment ?

-Tout à l'heure, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs, mais l'autre (il doit parler de ce cher William) m'a fait remarquer que je venais d'accepter de prendre des cours particuliers de potions avec une très jolie fille qui avait le mérite d'être ou du moins, de paraître, intelligente, alors…

Je lève les sourcils. Garder son sang froid, inspirer, expirer : « avec une très jolie fille… intelligente » ! (on passera sous silence le « paraître » intelligente). Que dire ?

-Je ne vois pas exactement où tu veux en venir…

-Pourquoi ?

-Au risque de passer pour un troll des cavernes, pourquoi quoi ?

Gagner du temps…

-Julia…

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je t'ai proposé des cours de potions, voilà tout. On ne peut pas nier que tu sois… enfin bref. Si tu n'as pas, je sais pas… confiance, ou autre chose du même style, tu me le dis, et c'est tout.

T'as pas intérêt à me le dire !

Il me sonde du regard. Dans d'autres circonstances, je serais aux anges, mais là, c'est une sensation plus désagréable qu'autre chose.

-Si tu le dis…

Mais il ne bouge pas. Allô la Lune, ici la Terre !

-Tu sais, si tu continues à me regarder comme ça, je vais vraiment être mal à l'aise.

Comme si je ne l'étais pas déjà !

Il grimace.

-Je cherche le piège.

C'est drôle, cette remarque m'est familière.

-Alors, on se met aux potions ?

C'est bizarre comme je peux me rétracter alors que je sais très bien ce que je veux. Là par exemple, j'aurais très bien pu tenter une approche, mais non ! Il faut toujours qu'au dernier moment ma timidité bien camouflée parmi un monceau de conneries reprenne le dessus !

C'est alors que je me rends compte que la porte du cachot vient de s'ouvrir sur… Rogue.

Là, c'est la fin. Je sens que mon visage a très envie de se décomposer mais je veux garder contenance.

-Miss Marbet… Dubois. Que faites vous ici ?

Il a pris pour l'occasion son intonation la plus méprisante. Mais je suis dans ma période rebelle. Alors il peut toujours essayer de me casser, qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que je fonde en larmes devant lui. Je réponds très calmement.

-Des potions.

Il est vrai que pour toute personne extérieure, et pour Rogue en particulier, ce n'est pas des potions qu'on risque de faire dans cette position. En même temps, c'est la vérité.

Rogue regarde d'un air mauvais Olivier, qui le lui rend bien.

-Des potions ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor travaille… les potions, avec une élève de Serpentard…

-Oui, et alors ?

Je sens bien que Olivier a un choc et est sur le point d'exploser mais je ne sais pas si c'est contre moi, ou contre Rogue. Pour l'instant, sûrement contre Rogue, mais je n'en mettrais pas ma main au feu.

-Taisez vous Dubois. Miss Marbet, je vous croyais plus intelligente, et j'espérais que vous feriez honneur à votre maison jusqu'au bout.

Olivier a tourné la tête vers moi, mais je ne lui laisserai pas non plus le plaisir à lui de me troubler et garde la tête haute.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi je fais déshonneur à ma maison.

Mon ton est froid.

-Prendre le prétexte des potions pour flirter avec un garçon, qui plus est un gryffondor…

Ca me révolte. Comment ose-t-il ?

-Professeur, je ne…

-Déguerpissez.

Olivier prend son sac et sort le premier d'un pas rageur, non sans regarder méchamment Rogue, qui maintenant a un rictus méprisant. Mais il ne m'a pas jeté un regard.

J'attrape aussi le mien, me lève, ne manque pas de me cogner le genou au pupitre mais avant de sortir de la salle, je m'arrête devant Rogue.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais interdit d'amener un gryffondor dans cette salle.

Et je repars. Dans le couloir, je rattrape en quelques foulées Olivier qui avance pourtant à grands pas. Je l'appelle. Attention, pas d'une voix désespérée, loin de moi cette idée là, mais plutôt d'une voix sévère.

Et ça marche.

Il s'arrête, tourne la tête vers moi.

-Fous moi la paix.

Et repart.

Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça. Je sais bien que ça ne sert à rien, et qu'il n'en vaut même pas la peine, mais je tiens à lui dire ce que je pense de lui. Je l'attrape par la manche, ce qui le stoppe brusquement. Je le force à se retourner.

-Où est le problème ?

-Ah ! Tu me demandes ça ? Où est le problème ? Je me disais bien que il y en avait un quelque part. Retournes avec tes potes serpentard et va leur raconter en rigolant comment tu as failli avoir un gryffondor.

Il se dégage et continue son chemin.

Je lui lance alors :

-Tu es pathétique !

-Pardon ? Mais d'où tu te permets ? C'est toi qui t'es bien foutu de ma gueule ! Qu'est ce que t'as cru ?

- Tu vois, j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien croire ! Retournes, toi, avec tes copains, médire sur les serpentards, sans te rendre compte qu'en fait, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, voire que tu vaux moins que certains d'entre eux ! Moi, je m'en fous ! Mais, tiens, juste pour que je rie un peu : tu vas leur dire quoi ? J'ai rencontré une fille très jolie, plutôt sympa, assez intelligente… mais c'est une serpentarde… Et là, sûrement que tout le monde te comprendra. Mais objectivement, n'est ce pas ridicule ? N'êtes vous pas tous ridicules avec vos préjugés stupides ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui fait demi-tour et rentre à mon dortoir sans me retourner.

Sur ce coup là, la théorie aura bien foiré !

**Et voilà, c'est fini... Non!! c'est pas vrai... Et même que la fin est déjà écrite et que si vous êtes sages :-P, elle sera posté trèès vite pcq jai hate de savoirce que vous en penserez! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le dernier chapitre "très vite", comme promis. Un peu triste pcq moi je l'aime bine ma Julia... Enfin, ce que j'espere surtout c'est que vous vous aurez apprécié ses aventures, ses monologues, ses gaffes, etc, autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à les écrire, même si au depart, il était prévu qu'elle reste une OS. Faut croire que j'arrete mes OS un peu trop brutalement, je suis en train d'écrire la suite de l'un d'entre eux... Bref, je me tais, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez hate de lire la suite et la fin de cette histoire et pour une fois qu'elle vient vite (je vous ennuie avec mon blabla? (a))... **

**Et encore une fois, merci à _Sandiane_, merci surtout à_ Enoa2_ et _Eliza Poufsouffle_. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le matin, au réveil, je me traîne. Quand Sarah est rentrée, j'étais déjà couchée, et je pense qu'elle a cru bon de ne pas me déranger. Elle a bien fait. Mais ce matin, j'avoue que je ne suis pas de meilleure humeur que hier soir.

Pas de doute que la journée commençait bien quand je me suis cognée le genou sur le bord de mon lit juste à l'endroit de mon bleu d'hier soir. Ensuite, jus de citrouille renversé, livre enflammé au lieu de disparu en sortilèges, bref… « Oh happy day » ! Sarah l'a d'ailleurs bien ressenti : elle s'est fait engueuler toute la matinée avant de m'engueuler à mon tour. C'était tout à fait justifié, je l'avoue.

-Ecoute Julia, on a bien compris que c'était foireux, mais tu savais très bien à quoi t'attendre ! Tout le monde t'énerve aujourd'hui ? Non, c'est toi qui nous agace tous avec ta mauvaise humeur ! Alors va, je sais pas, taper dans un mur, taper un première année à la limite, mais va te calmer, et reviens après souriante !

Et elle m'a laissé en plan dans le couloir. Effectivement, je n'avais qu'une envie, à savoir donner un grand coup de pied dans l'armure qui trônait fièrement en face de moi. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait : pas envie, en plus de tout le reste, de me mettre Rusard à dos.

A la place, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que glisser dans l'escalier et atterrir la tête la première en bas. Aie. J'ai mal au genou. Et évidemment, un malheur ne va jamais seul, je me suis écroulée aux pieds d'un gryffondor.

-Merci de m'aider, surtout. Non, ne dis rien : pourquoi aider une serpentarde, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait pour moi.

-Je suis sûr que toi tu l'aurais fait pour n'importe qui, dis le gryffondor en me tendant la main.

Je lève la tête.

-William ? Décidément, tu es toujours là au bon moment, si on veut…

-Je sais.

Il m'aide à me relever. Mal à la tête aussi.

-Ca va ?

-Ah non, pas toi !

Lui, c'est ce cher Olivier, bien sûr.

-Je vous laisse…

William traître…

-De toute façon, j'y vais aussi.

-Tu sais, je n'y peux rien… C'est pas moi qui ai décidé que gryffondors et serpentards devaient se détester.

On parie combien de chocogrenouilles que c'est William qui lui a soufflé ses répliques après lui avoir fait ses remontrances? Je suis sure qu'il peut être très convaincant dans ce domaine aussi.

-C'est de la faute de tous, c'est ça ?

-Bah…

-Et est ce que tu estimes que tu fais beaucoup pour y changer quelque chose ?

-On ne peut pas changer tout ça par sa simple volonté…

-Oh, mais j'ai l'impression que ta volonté s'accommode très bien de cette situation !

-Si je te dis que en ce moment non…

-Je te réponds que je ne te crois pas. Bonne journée.

Et voilà.

Pendant une semaine, j'ai tout fait pour les éviter, William et Olivier surtout. Avant, je faisais des pieds et des mains pour le rencontrer, maintenant, ma priorité est de l'esquiver. Et je me rends compte que c'est très difficile. Avec ces escaliers mobiles, ces couloirs où tu peux croiser n'importe qui au tournant… Et aussi le fait que lui semble essayer de me croiser… C'est le monde à l'envers.

A table, je suis obligée de manger à toute vitesse, j'évite le plus possible la bibliothèque, je ne passe qu'un temps très réduit à discuter dans le parc avec Sarah, et encore, on se planque au milieu des buissons. En fait, je passe le plus clair de mon temps dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ce qui me vaut des regards de Marcus… que j'évite aussi.

Mais là, on est mardi. Ce qui signifie que j'ai mon heure de retenue à nettoyer les vestiaires de quidditch. Je dois dire que je ferais n'importe quoi à la place… J'ai même essayé de plaider ma cause auprès de McGonagall. Peine perdue…

Alors me voilà à récurer les vestiaires et à songer à mon malheur. Je sais, j'exagère. Se faire poursuivre dans les couloirs par Olivier n'a, a priori, rien de déplaisant. Mais en ce qui me concerne, je m'en passerais bien. Heureusement, je ne dois rester ici qu'une heure. Mais je ne peux pas m'en aller avant : Rusard peut passer à tout moment, et je n'ai pas envie de rester ici une heure de plus. Vraiment pas. Alors j'attends sagement mon heure.

C'est bon. Je souffle. Je peux m'enfuir de cet endroit où j'espère ne plus remettre les pieds.

VLAN !

Je me disais bien aussi. C'aurait été trop beau. Il fallait qu'il vienne, finalement. Et il fallait que je lui fonce dedans.

-Julia ?

-Aurevoir !

Il me rattrape par la manche.

-S'il te plaît…

-Désolée, il ne me plaît pas !

-Julia, tu réagis comme une gamine !

-Excuse moi ? J'ai dû mal entendre !

-Non, tu as très bien entendu. Ce que je veux dire par là, c'est que de toute façon, je veux te parler, alors soit on parle maintenant, soit on parle plus tard, mais ça reviendra au même. Je ne te lâcherai pas.

Alors je rentre dans le bâtiment et me plante devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important que tu ne veux pas me foutre la paix ?

-Tu sais très bien.

-Bon, s'il n'y a que ça, je peux rentrer au château!

-Non, je…

On entend des voix qui viennent vers nous.

Il m'attrape et nous fait entrer dans un placard. Il met sa main sur ma bouche, mais je l'enlève et chuchote :

-Tu vois, il n'y a rien à faire. Tu n'assumeras jamais de sortir avec une serpentarde.

Dehors, ce sont les jumeaux qui sont entrés dans le bâtiment.

-Je croyais qu'il était là…

Olivier me murmure à l'oreille.

-Tu vois, le problème, c'est aussi que je n'ai pas de vie privée, ou très peu…

Je soupire.

-Quel argument !

-Comprends moi…

-Non, désolée, je n'ai pas envie de te comprendre… Parce que je ne serais pas honnête, de toute façon.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te faut pour que tu m'écoutes ?

-Laisse tomber, c'est tout.

Apparemment, il ne m'a pas entendu, car malgré la présence des jumeaux à quelques mètres, et mes précédentes protestations, il m'embrasse. QUOI ? Il m'embrasse ? Alors là, je ne compte pas le nombre de filles qui voudraient être à ma place !!

Et moi, comme l'idiote que je suis je m'éloigne et dis à voix basse:

-Arrête, s'il te plaît.

-Et s'il ne me plaît pas ?

Comment résister à ce regard, et même à lui tout entier ? Je vous rappelle, au cas où vous auriez oublié que nous sommes collés l'un contre l'autre dans un étroit placard !

-Olivier ?

Ca, c'est la voix d'un des Weasley qui me fait redescendre sur Terre. Ok, je tente un truc.

Je sors du placard et entraîne Olivier. Les jumeaux écarquillent les yeux.

Voyons sa réaction.

-Je… euh… c'est un malentendu... on...

Bien ce que je pensais.

Il me regarde d'un air désolé. Mais c'est moi qui prends la parole.

-Je suis encore plus désolée que toi. Le jour où tu assumeras quelque chose, on verra.

Et devant les trois garçons, parmi lesquels seul un peut trouver un sens à mes paroles, je fais une courbette et m'éclipse.

Une sortie théâtrale comme je les aime.

Je sors. Il pleut. Tiens donc.

Je ne cours pas : être trempée, je m'en fous.

Je vais me faire engueuler par Rusard parce que je vais mouiller le sol reluisant du hall. Je m'en fous.

Je m'appelle Julia Marbet, élève en 6e année à Poudlard, dans la maison la plus détestée de tous les temps. Je m'en fous.

En une semaine, j'ai tout de même réussi à rencontrer un gryffondor adorable, à me mettre mon directeur de maison à dos, à embrasser un gryffondor, à éconduire deux capitaines de quidditch dans deux placards différents...

En théorie, je devrais être en train de me dire que je suis folle. Mais dans les faits, je m'en fous.

* * *

**This is the end... snif... Désolée... je ne voulais pas une happy end pour eux deux... Objectivement, ça ne marcherait pas... dans une autre vie peut-être (ou dans un épilogue, qui sait? on verra...). J'espere ecrire d'autres fics sur Olivier, je l'aime bien lui!! A bientot, j'espere!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Et voilà, j'ai décidé après avoir relu l'histoire et vos reviews que je ne pouvais pas laisser l'histoire comme ça... Alors j'étais partie pour un petit épilogue... qui finalement est un peu long... mais Julia le vaut bien!!! J'espere que ça vous plaira... c'était pas facile de reprendre le cours des pensées de Julia, mais bon...**

**Bonne lecture!**

_

* * *

_

Oh la poisse ! Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Juste au moment où j'ai la possibilité de faire mes preuves, c'est la bouse !

Ce qui s'est passé ? Très simple : ça fait des mois que je me bats pour avoir MA chronique hebdomadaire… Et il y a une semaine, mon très cher patron m'a annoncé qu'on allait faire un essai… Moi, toute excitée, bien évidemment ! Mon idée est de passer une journée avec des personnalités, ou dans des lieux spéciaux… une petite chronique divertissante pour redonner envie aux gens de découvrir de nouvelles choses… Il faut dire que la… guerre a laissé des séquelles… Mais il faut réapprendre à vivre normalement…

Bref… Mais tout ça n'explique pas pourquoi je suis désespérée… Il faut remonter à hier soir : moi, à mon bureau, en train de « réviser » une dernière fois les évènements marquants de l'entreprise de Bertie Crochu… ( n'est-ce pas une bonne idée, pour lancer une rubrique ? Tout le monde aime les dragées, et, j'ai vérifié… on ne connaît que très peu de chose de leur créateur… )

Donc, j'étais assez sereine, jusqu'à ce que mon boss m'appelle pour m'informer que Bertie ne pouvait pas demain, mais qu'il fallait absolument que mon article soit prêt après-demain… Pour me rassurer, il s'est occupé de me trouver un autre sujet, selon lui tout aussi intéressant, qu'il ne m'a communiqué que ce matin, évidemment… Et, forcément, il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que le sport : une journée entière avec une équipe de quidditch qui m'était complètement inconnue… Réjouissant, n'est ce pas ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à la pendule et me remets au travail : c'est pas tout, il faut quand même que j'ai l'air de m'y connaître un peu ! Le quidditch, ça n'a jamais été mon grand délire… je sais plus vraiment pourquoi : un jour, j'ai décidé que c'était complètement ringard, presque autant que le foot chez les moldus…

-Julia !!!

Ca, c'est mon photographe attitré, Mark Twisty : le seul qui croit en moi…

Ah ! mais je ne me suis pas présentée : Julia Marbet, brillante journaliste à la Gazette du Sorcier, célibataire plus que convoitée…

C'est drôle, je sens bien que je ne suis pas très convaincante ! Ok, ok… Autant être honnête : je suis seule au monde et je dois me battre pour que mon travail soit reconnu… Mais tout va bien !! J'aime ma vie!!! Et même si c'était pas le cas, l'obtention de cette rubrique va changer ma vie… je le sens…

-JULIA !!!

Ah… oui… C'est vrai, il faut d'abord que je fasse mes preuves, donc que je ponde un article du feu de Merlin, donc que je rencontre cette foutue équipe… Donc que je parte car j'ai bientôt cinq minutes de retard !!

Je rassemble mes papiers que je fourre dans mon sac, et file à la suite de Mark qui m'attend depuis… une demi-heure ! Ooooups ! Il est unique ce type ! Je l'adore !

-Julia, je suis assez optimiste de nature, mais je ne donne pas chère de notre peau si on loupe le rendez vous que le boss s'est tué à nous obtenir…

« S'est tué à nous obtenir »… les propres mots de notre patron… On croit rêver !! Tout ça pour une malheureuse équipe de quidditch!

-C'est bon, c'est bon, je suis là !!

Je me range dans la file d'attente pour emprunter le réseau de cheminées à côté de mon photographe préféré… normal, en même temps, puisqu'il est le seul à me supporter!

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'atterris dans la cheminée de ce que j'identifie comme un bureau, avant de me faire éjecter la tête la première par Mark qui me suit.

-Mark, je t'avais précisé que…

-… tu es d'une lenteur extrême et qu'il faut que j'attende : désolée ma belle, pas le temps aujourd'hui !

Me relevant, je vois que la porte de la pièce s'est ouverte sur un homme d'âge mûr. « D'âge mûr »… Je m'étonne moi-même tous les jours !

-Julia Marbet ?

Je me dépoussière vivement et tend ma main qu'il sert brièvement. Oups… elle est toute noire…

-Elle-même : et voici Mark Twisty, le photographe. Je suis désolée que tout cela se soit fait dans l'urgence…

-Cela ne fait rien : mes joueurs ne se seront pas pris la tête à réfléchir à comment se comporter avec vous au lieu de penser à leur jeu… Je suis leur entraîneur, John Foy.

Message reçu : je n'ai pas intérêt à m'imposer dans leur emploi du temps.

- Mais je pense qu'ils seront ravis de vous consacrer tout le temps qu'il vous sera nécessaire.

Finalement, il me plaît bien, le monsieur Foy.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous contenterons de suivre vos joueurs : le but est que nos lecteurs suivent le récit d'une journée type de l'équipe.

-Ca me va. Les joueurs sont pour l'instant dans les vestiaires, si vous voulez un premier contact avec eux, mais dans un quart d'heure au plus, on commence l'échauffement.

Panique à bord : je ne connais pour l'instant que le nom du capitaine, étant donné que je n'ai eu l'info que ce matin… Mais la liste est au chaud dans mon sac… le temps de l'entraînement ne serait pas de trop pour la mémoriser !

Mark a compris mon embarras et me sauve la vie.

-Non, non, commencez tout de suite, nous les verrons après…

-Comme vous préférez… Installez vous dans les gradins.

Ouf… l'alerte est passée.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi !

-Moi non plus… enfin : je ne sais pas ce que TU ferais sans moi…

Très drôle…

-Allez, Julia, on va quand même aller les regarder jouer parce que sinon, tu feras encore moins crédible !

-Non mais les lecteurs ne veulent pas non plus une fiche technique concernant le jeu de l'équipe !

-Encore heureux… je parlais de ta crédibilité en tant que journaliste investie face aux joueurs de l'équipe qui constitue le sujet de ta première chronique !

C'est pas faux…

-Tu sais que t'es pas bête !

-Merci, Julia…

Je me fais donc traîner dans les couloirs du stade. Un vrai dédale… Mais nous finissons par arriver (sains et saufs, je le précise !) dans les tribunes au bout de cinq bonnes minutes. Les joueurs sont déjà en train de s'échauffer au sol. Je vais au moins attendre qu'ils soient montés sur leur balais… c'est drôle, ils sont touuut petits vus d'en haut : impossible de repérer le capitaine, un certain… Scott Duten… Tant pis !

Finalement, ils se décident à monter sur leur foutu balai… Mark a sorti son appareil et prend quelques clichés de loin… Quant à moi, je sors mon paquet de feuilles et me mets à la recherche de la liste de joueurs.

Ah, la voilà ! Retrousse tes manches, Julia, il n'y a qu'une dizaine de joueurs… une dizaine ??

Je lève la tête pour compter le nombre de balais dans les airs… neuf, dix, onze ! douze ! treize ! quatorze ! QUINZE !!?

-Euh… Mark ?

-Oui ? qu'est ce qui se passe encore, tu comprends pas ce qu'ils font ? C'est pourtant pas compliqué, ils…

-Non… merci… oh ? tu me prends pour une abrutie finie ? Je ne suis peut-être pas callée en la matière, mais il n'est pas moldu de…

-Bon, quoi alors ?

-Il me manque cinq joueurs…

-Comment ça ?

-Pour faire simple, je n'ai le nom, la photo, la biographie, que des dix premiers joueurs… Il me manque apparemment cinq remplaçants… Par le plus grand des hasards, tu ne connaîtrais pas… ?

Il fait non de la tête et je vois toutes mes ambitions passer du tiroir « futur » au tiroir « rêve »… C'est une image, bien sûr, mais c'est tout à fait ça…

-Bon, Julia, tu te débrouilles comme tu sais si bien le faire… Tu improvises, tu souris, ce sont des mecs et sûrement pas tous insensibles aux blondes plutôt bien roulées, et tu fais comme si tu étais leur plus grande fan, en moins hystérique et plus professionnelle.

J'en ouvre la bouche d'ahurissement. Je sais que ce cher Mark n'a pas la langue dans sa poche… mais enfin quand même !!!

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix !

Toujours le mot pour réconforter…

Bon… alors je vais au moins voir à quoi ressemble le reste de l'équipe… Ah… c'est vrai qu'ils sont pas mal… Un petit coup d'œil aux articles que j'ai pu dénicher durant ma courte recherche dans les archives de la Gazette… Franchement pas grand-chose… Autant les regarder jouer !

C'est drôle, ça me rappelle mes années à Poudlard…

Le temps passe… Les joueurs se fatiguent… ça, ça se voit… il faut dire que leur entraîneur ne les ménage pas ! Mais il semble que ce soit la fin… pour le moment, du moins…

Je donne un coup sur l'épaule de Mark qui est occupé à regarder les photos qu'il a prises.

-Hey, Julia, regarde, eux tu ne les as pas en photo…

-Plus le temps, l'entraîneur nous fait signe.

Le temps de descendre, les joueurs ont disparu et John ne fait que nous indiquer une direction pour les trouver.

-Je vous les laisse pour une demi-heure.

Je me dirige d'un pas conquérant dans le couloir qu'il nous a montré, cherchant comme il nous a dit une porte « derrière laquelle il y a du bruit »…

-Il aurait simplement pu nous dire « dernière porte à droite », fais-je remarquer à mon coéquipier en posant ma main sur la poignée.

Il ne me répond pas… Petit coup d'œil derrière moi : il affiche un petit sourire innocent en voyant que je le regarde. Je m'arrête. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bon, tu avances, Julia, ils ne vont pas nous attendre indéfiniment !

-Tu me dis d'abord ce qui se passe !

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Toujours en le regardant, je me décide à ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour !

Morgane, Circée, et toute la clique!!! Où suis-je ?

Tous les regards convergent vers moi… qui ne sais pas où me mettre. Mark me pousse dans la pièce pour entrer à son tour. Ses lèvres sont étirées en un sourire moqueur, mais il se charge de nous présenter. Je lui chuchote :

-On est où, là ?

Il me répond en lançant à tous les joueurs qui se sont arrêtés de parler.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de voir à quoi ressemblaient les vestiaires après le match de quidditch !

Ah… C'est pour ça que je me tiens devant un quinzaine s'apollons torse nu ?

De surprise, je ressens le besoin de m'asseoir. Piouuuu… OUUUUPS !

-Pardon !!

-Ce n'est rien…

Non…Juste les genoux d'un superbe spécimen. Je me relève illico presto. Mark est hilare, je lui fais un sourire forcé : j'ai eu de la chance, il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre de photo, nananèèreu.

Ah, mais c'est vrai que je suis ici pour raison professionnelle ! Reprends toi, ma vieille !

-Hum… Désolée pour cette entrée en matière… je… enfin bref… Je suis Julia Marbet, et vous, vous serez le sujet de ma nouvelle rubrique : passer une journée avec des célébrités (tu parles de célébrités…), ou dans un lieu particulier… quelque chose qui vaut le détour… donc… voilà !

Ah, la, la… « ma nouvelle rubrique », la classe !

-Julia comment ?

Un autre joueur vient d'entrer à son tour dans le vestiaire, et sort sûrement des douches, à en juger la simple serviette qui l'habille.

Je souris et lève les yeux.

- Julia Mar…

STOP. TEMPS MORT : C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ??? Je connais cette tête !

Grand silence dans le vestiaire, vraisemblablement à cause de mon silence à moi, et de la probable tête de poisson rouge que je dois afficher. Il faut que je m'asseye. Ah, c'est vrai, quelqu'un est déjà installé là où je veux poser mon derrière.

-Re-pardon…

Je parle de manière inaudible, afin de ne pas briser le silence : mais imaginez que vous vous retrouvez nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui vous semble tout droit sorti de l'album photo de votre adolescence : Olivier Dubois !!

Respire, Julia, ferme les yeux, réfléchis, vite !

Mais pas vraiment le temps en fait car quand je les rouvre, Olivier se tient à une distance de cinquante centimètres environ, un grand sourire fendant son visage, qu'il a joli d'ailleurs… Tout comme son torse, ses jambes… STOP !

-Hum… Julia Marbet, donc.

-Je crois qu'on aura compris, ricane l'un des joueurs : je lui enverrai bien mon poing dans la figure ! J'aimerais bien le voir à ma place !

Enfin deux neurones se connectent dans mon cerveau et m'ordonnent de dire quelque chose : la surprise est passée, je dois reprendre mon sang-froid.

-Olivier… ça fait… plaisir de te revoir…

J'entends Mark, toujours derrière moi, qui murmure, de manière à ce qu'il n'y ait que moi qui entende : « On ne dirait pas… » Ne pas y faire attention.

Olivier me sonde en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ne pas ciller. Faire un sourire… franc : pas charmeur : je n'ai plus quinze ans.

Il me prend la main et se retourne : depuis quand il me prend la main !!?

-Alors voici Scott Duten, capitaine de l'équipe, et là, c'est…

Un à un, les joueurs me font un signe de la tête. Arrivé au dernier, je lui lâche doucement la main, simplement pour ne pas être trop brutale, qu'est-ce que vous allez penser, et sors un instrument qui me permet de réécouter les réponses de mes interlocuteurs à mes questions, ainsi qu'un simple carnet et un stylo. Ca y est, j'ai repris la situation en main. Olivier est allé s'habiller avec les autres joueurs, pendant que je parle un peu avec le capitaine : heureusement que j'ai la parlotte facile… sinon, c'était incendiotisé pour moi !

Au bout d'un certain temps, l'entraîneur passe la tête et demande à récupérer ses joueurs. J'acquiesce mais lui fait une tête d'ange en sollicitant d'abord un moment pour pouvoir parler avec lui, et un autre pour que ses joueurs se prêtent au jeu des photos : apparemment, ça aussi, je sais le faire, car il accepte sans rechigner.

Mark et moi finissons donc par sortir, mais on a le droit de revenir dans dix minutes, juste le temps d'un petit briefing. J'en profite pour prendre un café à la première machine qui me tombe sous la main… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller prendre l'air… et seule, ce serait mieux, mais je ne pense pas, pour le coup, que Mark va me lâcher.

-Alors comme ça, tu connais Olivier Dubois ?

Gagné. En même temps, c'était pas très difficile…

-Exact… comment t'as deviné ?

-Je sais pas, une intuition…

-On était à Poudlard ensemble.

-Même classe ?

-Tu rigoles ? J'étais à Serpentard, lui à Gryffondor !

-Pourtant vous paraissez… proches ?

Alerte ! Je m'étouffe dans mon café !

-Trrèèès, trèès proches ! C'est le mot. S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas… C'est pas évident !

-Tu sais, à mon avis, il n'y a pas de quoi se prendre la tête.

J'espère…

-Enfin, je veux pas faire mon adolescente de quinze ans,…

Mais ?

-… mais il t'a quand même pris la main.

Je lance mon gobelet dans une poubelle. Panier !

-Tu as raison.

-A propos de ?

-Tu fais très bien l'adolescente de quinze ans.

Il soupire et nous reprenons le chemin du vestiaire, où nous ne trouvons personne : ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on pense à vous…

Mais au détour du couloir, quelqu'un nous fait signe, et nous nous retrouvons bientôt au milieu d'un brouhaha indescriptible : la cantine, il me semble. L'entraîneur vient vers nous, un verre à la main, et nous invite à nous joindre à eux.

-De toute façon, c'est pâtes pour tout le monde, alors…

Moi qui pensait me contenter d'un café… Un des joueurs me fait signe et je vais m'asseoir à sa table. Pas celle d'Olivier : très bien.

Mais à peine assise…

-Alors, tu es la copine d'Olivier…

Mark , viens ici, tes copines t'attendent pour ragoter !!

-Non…

-Ah ?

-Pourquoi, il vous a dit le contraire ?

-Bah…

-Je n'en ai pas souvenir pourtant…

Je sursaute et me retourne. Encore lui…

-Hum… je peux me joindre à vous : j'aimerais pouvoir déjeuner avec une vieille amie…

-Vieille ?

C'est sorti tout seul…

-Disons qu'on ne se connaît pas depuis hier…

-Ah parce que…

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil : ça m'énerve, j'ai jamais su le faire ! Bref… Autant me taire tout de suite…

-… Non rien. Bon alors les garçons, racontez moi un peu votre vie : un p'tit scoop pour une journaliste en herbe ?

-Je suis sûre que tu n'es déjà plus une journaliste en herbe.

Raaaah : c'est qu'il finirait par m'énerver. Il sourit : non, non, en fait je n'ai rien dit.

-Non, c'est vrai… à force de persévérance…

-Ca ne m'étonne pas tant que ça…

Devant mon air étonné, il poursuit devant un auditoire pendu à ses lèvres : des ragots, des ragots !

-Nous étions à l'école ensemble, mais si vous connaissez un peu Poudlard, vous savez qu'il y a quatre maisons, et si vous connaissez encore mieux, vous êtes au courant que deux des maisons ne peuvent pas se supporter : Julia était pourtant à Serpentard et moi à Gryffondor…

-Et ?

-Et rien du tout…

-…Et nous nous sommes connu, grâce à elle qui faisait des efforts pour... rapprocher nos deux maisons mais j'ai fait la grande erreur de la laisser filer, pour de purs préjugés…

Non, non… c'est pas le récit de ma vie que je veux, c'est celui de la leur ! Et si en plus on pouvait éviter cet épisode, ça m'arrangerait !

Olivier a dû sentir mon trouble car il s'arrête là et mord dans une pomme.

-Et la suite ?

-Il n'y a pas de suite, bande de commères, ça finit là.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et retourne à sa table. Je me souvenais pas qu'il était si aguicheur… J'avouerais que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire… mais qu'est ce que je raconte : je n'avouerai rien du tout, oui !

Petite discussion avec les joueurs restés à ma table : c'est vrai qu'ils sont sympathiques, ces joueurs de quidditch, finalement… je ne regrette plus tant que ça ma rencontre prévue avec Bertie : après tout, ce sera une prochaine fois… Pour l'instant, j'ai le droit à une entrevue avec l'entraîneur, « pendant que les garçons se préparent à retourner sur leur balai ».

Une demi-heure plus tard, le temps de prendre un autre café, mais avec l'entraîneur cette fois, le temps de l'écouter parler de ses joueurs comme s'ils étaient ses enfants, le temps de bailler un certain nombre de fois le plus discrètement possible (le café n'est pas aussi efficace que je le voulais)… une demi-heure plus tard donc, je suis de retour parmi les joueurs, au milieu de la pelouse du stade… je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris pourquoi c'était du gazon au sol… ils auraient mieux fait de mettre des coussins, ou quelque chose du genre… Mark tient à prendre des photos de eux en plein vol… mais de dessous… allez savoir où il est allé chercher cette idée… eh, mais qu'est ce que je fous là, alors… moi, j'ai pas envie de me prendre un mec de 80kilos sur la tête. Il est vraiment plus prudent de m'installer sur un banc…

Et je les regarde voler… les admire, même, maintenant que ne regrette plus ce choix de mon patron. Ils évoluent dans les airs comme… comme des sirènes dans l'eau… Sauf qu'ils sont carrément plus attirants que les sirènes !!! Beurk !

C'est moi ou Olivier a fait un signe dans ma direction. Je me retourne : personne… Ca m'était donc destiné… Cool !! Ahem, je veux dire… qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire ?

Plus tard, Mark insiste pour me photographier au milieu des joueurs : « dans l'intérêt de la rubrique »… Explication douteuse :

-Les lecteurs ont envie de savoir qui a passé cette belle journée entouré de ces beaux mâles…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je le sens pas…

-C'est sûr, il y a un risque : celui que les filles, jalouses, viennent t'attendre à la sortie du bureau pour te lyncher.

Grand sourire : merci pour ton soutien, Mark.

-Alors, on fait comment.

-Je leur ai indiqué la procédure.

-La procédure ?

-La procédure…

-Quelle… AAAAAAHHH !!

Je me sens tirée en arrière et deux secondes plus tard, je suis installée sur un balai, les pieds ballants, à trois mètres au dessus du sol.

-Redescendez moi !!

Je hurle en m'accrochant comme je peux au balai.

-Tu vas voir, la vue est superbe, de tout en haut…

Je me retourne, voir qui m'a chuchoté dans l'oreille et enroulé un bras autour de ma taille, pendant que l'autre prend en main la direction… Olivier… Encore et toujours Olivier… Il ne va pas me laisser en paix… impression de déjà-vu…

Ne pas tourner la tête, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait arriver…

-Je n'en doute pas, mais bizarrement, ça ne me tente pas tant que ça…

-Allez Julia, fait un sourire !

Cette fois, c'est mon très cher photographe qui s'adresse à moi. Traître, tu vas voir quand je vais redescendre !

-Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

Les autres joueurs s'approchent de nous pour une petite photo de plus… Je ne vois pas ce que Mark compte faire avec tous les clichés de la journée!

Séance terminée… On peut redescendre ? Moi avec la proximité de Olivier qui dure, je commence à ne plus avoir les idées très claires… Tout ça parce que c'est un fantasme d'adolescence… Je vous assure, c'est du passé…

-Alors, c'était si atroce que ça ?

Il nous fait redescendre doucement sur la terre ferme en me serrant contre lui… pour pas que je tombe ! Je frissonne.

-Ca peut aller… mais je serais mieux au sol.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air toute fébrile…

L'altitude… ça ne peut être que ça…

Arrivés, il me soulève comme si j'étais une plume et mes pieds touchent enfin la pelouse… Mes jambes tremblent… Olivier descend à son tour et passe son bras dans mon dos… Pas ça… J'ai réussi à lui faire face toute la journée… pourquoi faut-il que je craque maintenant ?

-Julia, ça va ?

Il s'est posté devant moi et me tient par les épaules, un air inquiet sur le visage. Je n'ai qu'à tendre les bras pour l'avoir dans mes bras. Ce que je fais. Puis je lève la tête et l'embrasse.

Moment de pur bonheur.

Un flash me fait m'éloigner.

-C'est dans la boîte !

Mark… Catastrophe !

Mais Olivier me prend par la taille. Tout va bien.

-A défaut de n'être retenue pour ta rubrique, tu pourras toujours te recycler dans le people…

Je me tourne vers Olivier… Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? Oh ! après tout on n'a qu'une vie.

Je me blottis dans ses bras sous les applaudissements des autres joueurs. Quelle bande de cruches ceux-là!

Il approche sa bouche de mon oreille et après un petit baiser dans le cou, il me murmure :

-Et là, tu crois que j'assume assez ?

Je me tourne avec un air outré.

-Tu en as mis du temps, quand même !

**_aaaannnnnd... HAPPY ENDING!!_**


End file.
